Little Expectation
by Qeana-Chan
Summary: "jadilah milikku, akan kuberikan engkau banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhku, dan setiap kegagalanmu harus kau bayar dengan tubuhmu. tapi kita dilarang menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing. setuju?" Hinata Hyuga sang vampir bangsawan menginginkan kehidupan normal sebelum menjadi pemimpin para vampir, sialnya ia malah jatuh cinta dengan musuh bebuyutan para leluhurnya, yaitu sang iblis.
1. Chapter 1

Little Expectation

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashsi Khisimoto

Judul : little expectation

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Pov..

Kriieet...

Bruk

"Ugh.."

Dimana ini? kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali, kucoba untuk mengedipkan mataku untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan ini, tempat ini sungguh sangat asing bagiku.

Benda apa tadi ya yang baru saja terjatuh? Suaranya membutku terbangun. Tunggu dulu?! Aku-aku kenapa bisa ada didalam peti mati? Apa yang telah terjadi? Seingatku dulu aku sedang bertarung dengan salah satu werewolf dan kemudian aku tertidur karena kehabisan energi.

Ah.. rupanya benda yang terjatuh tadi merupakan penutup peti mati milikku, kucoba untuk bangkit untuk berdiri dan sedikit merengangkan otot-ototku.

"ehhmm.."

Rasanya ototku kaku sekali, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini, kurasa disana ada sedikit cahaya

Tap..

Tak..

Tak..

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang terbalut sebatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam panjang menuju ke sebuah pintu besar diujung ruangan gelap ini.

Srekk..

Wushhh...

Kurasakan angin sejuk berhembus membelai kulit wajahku dengan lembut dan mengibarkan rambut panjang indigoku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling bangunan ini, ternyata pandangannya lumayan bagus juga, kemudian kualihkan kebawah.

"nggg?"

Kenapa semuanya memakai pakaian yang serupa? Tapi kurasa pakaianya bagus juga. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengganti pakaian yang kukenakan dengan pakaian yang serupa milik mereka.

Sssss...

Akhirnya pakaianku telah berganti dengan pakaian yang sama seperti mereka dengan bantuan kekuatanku. Lama sekali aku sudah tak memakai kekuatanku, rasanya sedikit kaku untuk kukendalikan.

Sepertinya mereka menuju ke suatu tempat yang sama, apa sebaiknya kuikuti saja ya?

Grep

"ehh?" pekikku kaget saat seseorang memegang tanganku.

"hei ayo cepat kita harus bergegas, nanti terlambat loh, hari ini penjaga gerbangnya kan Jiraya _sensei_ " kata orang itu kepadaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dia berbicara apa kepadaku, kucoba memahami bahasanya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan bahasaku menggunakan kemampuan yang kumiliki, ya tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiran dan mengendalikan pikiran orang tersebut sesuai keinginanku. Tidak semua vampir memiliki kemampuan sepertiku hanya kaum yang termulialah yang bisa memilikinya.

"ckkk. Kenapa melamun ayo cepat" katanya sambil menarikku berlari bersamanya.

Sesaat setelah itu kurasakan laju larinya semakin lambat dan tarikannya pada tanganku mulai mengendur, dan kemudian kami berjalan perlahan dan masih tetap bergandengan tangan. Lalu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling gedung sambil terus mengikutinya.

"ehh, tunggu dulu!? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau murid baru ya? Ahh.. maaf aku seenaknya menarik-narik tanganmu." Katanya merasa bersalah kemudian melepaskan tanganku.

Sekarang aku mulai paham dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi untuk kata-katanya yang tadi aku sedikit tidak mengerti, murid? Sejak kapan aku jadi murid? Tapi aku meng iyakan saja dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, dan akupun menganguk kepadanya.

"Ahh.. sudah kuduga, kau dari luar negri ya? Terlihat dari warna kulitmu yang seputih porselen" katanya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku juga dari luar negri loh, lihat nih mataku biru dan rambutku juga pirang hehe. Aku tampan kan? Para wanita disini tergila-gila padaku loh. Oh ya namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto-kun" katanya sambil mengulirkan tangan.

Sesaat aku diam saja memandanginya kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Hyuga Hinata" kataku singkat.

" uwooh.. namamu seindah dirimu suaramu juga lembut sekali, hehe. ayo ku antar kamu keruang kepala sekolah."

Ia berjalan masuk ke arah gedung sambil menarik tanganku, kuliat di sekeliling bayak orang yang menatap kami, kurasa dari tadi kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"nah kita sampai, tunggu disini dulu ya" katanya, dan akupun menganguk.

Kupandangi pintu bercat biru laut ini, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar di balik pintu ini. Energi ini sungguh tidak asing bagiku.

"hei,, masuklah jangan melamun. Tak usah takut kepala sekolah kita sungguh baik kok. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan" Katanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku.

"oke, sekarang aku mau ke kelas dahulu, sampai jumpa, semoga kita bisa sekelas. Dadah Hinata _-chan_ "

Diapun berlalu pergi sambil mengangkat tanganya, kulihat pintu bercat biru laut itu sekali lagi kemudian kudorong sedikit dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam.

Kulihat ada seorang wanita disana dan ia berdiri sambil ternganga memandangku, sorot matanya menunjukkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tsunade, bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku menyapanya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Nona Hinata, anda telah kembali." Kata Tsunade sambil berjongkok untuk menghormat padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Normal pov..

Sruupp..

"Jadi nona selama ini tertidur, dan nona terbangun karena mendengar penutup peti mati milik nona jatuh?" kata Tsunade berdiri disamping nonanya sembari melihat nonanya yang masih menikmati teh buatannya.

"ya." jawab Hinata singkat sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya ke meja didepanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada nonanya sehingga bisa tertidur sedemikian lamanya.

"Tsunade?" panggil Hinata memecahkan lamunan Tsunade.

"ya nona?" jawab Tsunade.

"tempat apa ini? apa sekarang kau memiliki suatu keluarga? Tapi siapa ayahnya? Dan kenapa kau bisa mempunyai anak sebanyak itu?" tanya hinata to de point sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan melipat tangannya di kedua pahanya.

"ahh.. nona salah paham, tempat ini bernama sekolah. Tempat dimana anak-anak manusia belajar dan di asuh oleh seseorang yang dipanggil guru, dan saya merupakan pemilik tempat ini." jelas Tsunade dengan sabar.

"apakah nona mau mencoba belajar seperti anak-anak manusia?" tanya Tsunade pada Hinata.

"ya, sepertinya menarik." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya nona, sebaiknya anda saya tempatkan di kelas X-1. Permisi sebentar nona." Kata tsunade sambil menuju meja kerjanya dan mengutak-atik barang yang sama sekali hinata tidak ketahui.

Saat hinata melihat Tsunade sudah tidak sesibuk tadi ia mencoba memanggil pelayan setianya dengan tujuan bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya itu "Tsunade?".

"ya nona?" jawab tsunade menghetikan pekerjaan yang dilakukanya sejenak.

"berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya hinata.

"saya rasa kira-kira sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu sejak saya mencari anda yang menghilang." Kata Tsunade mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"apakah _Tou-sama_ baik-baik saja? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan energi kehidupanya. Seolah ia telah lenyap" tanya Hinata lagi sambil melihat salah satu telapak tangannya yang putih bak porselen.

"yang mulia Lordkage sudah tertidur semenjak 300 tahun yang lalu, beliau sempat mencari-cari anda sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena ia ingin menyerahkan tahtanya kepada anda, dan berhubung anda menghilang tahta itu sekarang dipegang oleh saudara sepupu anda Neji _-sama_." Kata Tsunade mencoba menjelaskan. pembicaraan mereka sedikit tergangu oleh seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"masuk." Kata Tsunade.

Cklek..

"Tsunade _-sama_ memanggil saya?" kata seorang pria berambut perak yang baru masuk.

"ya Kakashi, tolong antarkan nona Hinata ke kelasmu, tolong maklumilah ia karena ia belum banyak mengerti dunia kita yang sekarang dan jaga dia baik-baik." perintah Tsunade pada Kakashi.

"baik Tsunade _-sama_ , mari ikut aku." Jawab kakashi sambil keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"semoga anda senang nona Hinata." Kata Tsunade pada Hinata.

Hinata pun berdiri bergegas mengikutinya tapi sempat melirik ke arah Tsunade yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan iapun tidak sengaja membaca apa yang sedang Tsunade pikirkan yaitu mecari tahu apa sebabnya ia bisa terbangun di tempat itu tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan sampai Hinata membuka suara.

"sebelumya maaf, apakah kau bukan manusia biasa?" kata Hinata _to the point_.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata spontan saja Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau.." perkataan Kakashi yang belum selesai terpotong oleh Hinata.

"aku seorang noblelord Kakashi-san, itu namamu kan?" kata Hinata sedikit memastikan.

"a-anda seorang noblelord? Bukanya noblelord itu yang terkuat diantara para vampir, bahkan lordkage pun kalah kuat dengan seorang noblelord, bisa dibilang anda pelindung kaum bangsawan." Kata Kakashi tak percaya sambil melanjutkan jalanya kembali.

"ya itu benar, dan hanya aku seorang noblelord yang tersisa,Kakashi-san mengetahui dari mana tentang kaum bangsawan?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil mulai mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan kembali.

"Tsunade _-sama_ , ia yang memberi tahuku, dan Tsunade _-sama_ pernah bilang ia mencari majikannya jadi jika anda majikanya Tsunade _-sama_ berarti anda majikan saya juga, ijinkan saya berada disisi nona untuk melindungi anda nona, dan mohon maaf nona tadi saya berkata dengan sedikit membentak." Kata Kakashi

"ya tentu Kakashi-san, arigatou." Kata Hinata kalem.

"kita sudah sampai nona, ini kelas anda. Tolong anda tunggu disini sebentar saya akan masuk terlebih dahulu." Kata Kakashi sembari masuk kekelas.

Tak lama kemudian ia dipanggil masuk oleh Kakashi, saat masuk ke ruangan itu mata hinata tertuju pada pria berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi pagi memegang tangannya, dan sekarang ia berteriak pada hinata nyaring.

"woahh... Hinata _-chan_ kita sekelas!"

TBC..

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hallo semua..**

 **maaf ya kalo fic saya sedikit gaje.**

 **review pleass, _arigatou_**

 _ **jaa~ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak lama kemudian ia dipanggil masuk oleh Kakashi, saat masuk ke ruangan itu mata Hinata tertuju pada pria berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi pagi memegang tangannya, dan sekarang ia berteriak pada Hinata nyaring._

" _woahh... Hinata-chan kita sekelas!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perkenalan didepan kelas Hinata dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kakashi menempati bangku paling belakang sebelah jendela, sejujurnya Hinata sedikit risih dengan tatapan para teman-temanya, meskipun Hinata sudah terlalu sering diperhatikan akan tetapi ia sama sekali belum bisa untuk terbiasa, karena ia tahu tatapan teman-teman barunya kepada dirinya ialah tatapan kagum sekaligus iri kepadanya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah suka jika dipandang seperti itu, yang ia inginkan adalah orang-orang disekitarnya memandang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan karena kesempurnaan fisiknya atau sebagai seorang noblelord ataupun sebagai calon lordkage, sekalipun itu adalah saudaranya sendiri bahkan juga tou-samanya ia amat sangat tidak menyukainya.

Srekk..

"eh.." Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menggeser tembat duduknya untuki lebih merapat pada Hinata.

"ini, kau butuh buku ini untuk belajar." Kata Naruto menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar

Seketika itu pipi Hinata merona, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan sebegitu tulusnya tanpa embel-embel penghormatan dan tanpa memandang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" _a-arigatou_." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dibalik poni tebal miliknya.

"woah.. rupanya kau juga bisa berbahasa jepang juga Hinata _-chan_?" kata Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Hinata suka pria ini, semua yang Naruto lakukan tampak begitu tulus padanya, akan tetapi Hinata samar-samar merasakan energi kehidupan Naruto tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya ataupun bangsanya.

Energi misterius milik Naruto yang Hinata rasakan sangat tipis sekali seolah energi miliknya tertutup oleh energi milik manusia normal pada umumnya, sehingga itu membuatnya ragu. Bahkan Kakashi yang seorang manusia modifikasipun dapat Hinata kenali energi kehidupanya.

Mungkinkah dengan tertidur sedemikian lamanya membuat kekuatan yang Hinata miliki melemah? Hinata mulai yakin jika kekuatanya melemah, buktinya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kakashi di depan kelas soal pelajaran matematika, sekalipun ia dapat terhubung dengan pikiran Kakashi, ia tetap tidak mengerti. Ia harus bertanya pada Tsunade, ada apa dengan dirinya ini.

"Hinata _-chan_ , jangan melamun" suara Naruto memecahkan lamunan Hinata.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha menggeser posisi duduknya agar sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"oh ya Hinata _-chan_ , setelah ini kau harus ikut aku. Akan aku kenalkan kau pada teman temanku, Hinata _-chan_ mau kan?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Hinata menganguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"ckk.. Hinata _-chan_ , kenapa kau hanya menganguk dan menggeleng saja? Katakanlah sesuatu, aku ingin mendengar suara milikmu yang indah itu." Kata Naruto jengkel pada Hinata sambil menarik kursi yang Hinata duduki agar merapat padanya.

Sekali lagi pipi Hinata merona, bahkan ronanya kali ini lebih hebat dari yang pertama kali tadi, apalagi Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang hangat, membuat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti biasanya.

"Namikaze, tolong jangan berisik, pelarajan masih berlangsung." Kata Kakashi nyaring dari depan kelas.

"hehe.. _gomen-ne sensei_." sahut Naruto nyengir sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya.

Dalam hati Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada Kakashi, jika bukan karena Kakashi Hinata pasti akan ditanya macam-macam oleh Naruto dan Hinata sungguh bingung harus menjawab apa.

Kringgg...

Bel sekolah berbunyu nyaring, Hinata bingung. Ada apa ini?

Srekk..

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian menghadap pada Hinata dan mengulurkan tanganya.

"ayo, Hinata _-chan_ ikut aku waktunya istirahat. Kukenalkan kamu pada teman-temanku. Dan juga mumpung aku sedang banyak uang akan kutraktir kamu makan ramen" kata Naruto.

Hinatapun mengangkat tanganya dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sekali lagi Hinata samar-samar merasakan energi misterius milik Naruto yang tidak asing baginya, mungkinkah Naruto seorang werewolft? Sepertinya tidak, jika Naruto seorang werewolft kelas rendah pun akan mengetahui siapa dirinya dan pasti akan langsung menghindar jika bertemu dengannya.

Ctak..

"aduh.." keluh Hinata sambil memegang dahinya yang baru disentil Naruto.

"Hinata _-chan_ melamun lagi. Hehe,, maaf Hinata _-chan_ tadi kusentil. Habisnya aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." Kata Naruto cemberut sambil menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

"kyaaa...itu Naruto _-kun_ "

"Naruto _-kun_ lihat kesini"

"tunggu dulu, siapa gadis yang sedang bersama Naruto itu? Cantik sekali, aku jadi merasa kecil."

"ckk.. berisik sekali, tak usah kau hiraukan ya Hinata, mereka itu para fansku, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganguk untuk menanggapi Naruto.

Degg..

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan bahwa ia sedang diawasi seseorang. Meskipun ia sudah terlalu sering diperhatikan, akan tetapi kali ini sengguh berbeda. Naruto merasakan energi yang sangat gelap, mungkinkah itu energi milik kaumnya? Ah.. sudahlah itu tidak penting.

"Hinata _-chan_ , kita sudah sampai, inilah yang disebut sebagai kantin, surganya para pelajar seperti kita." Kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang melihat Hinata.

"Naruto _-kun_ ,, sini sini" kata salah satu teman Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"nah.. itu dia teman-temanku Hinata _-chan_." Kata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk bagku tempat teman-temanya berada.

Narutopun berjalan menuju bangku yang teman-temanya tempati dan diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan di hadapan teman-teman Naruto yang akan ia kenalkan pada Hinata.

"nah teman-teman, kenalkan ini Hyuga Hinata, ia berasal dari luar negri sama sepertiku" kata Naruto nyengir ceria "oh ya,, tunggu sebentar ya Hinata _-chan_ aku akan memesankan ramen untukmu, karena aku sudah janji untuk mentraktirmu"

"Naruto curang,, aku juga mau." Kata salah satu teman Naruto.

"tidak bisa Tenten _-chan_ , kau sudah sering aku traktir." Sahut Naruto gemas sambil bergegas pergi.

"huh.. dasar pelit, oh ya Hinata aku Liu Tenten, panggil saja aku Tenten _-chan_. Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata _-chan_ kan?" kata gadis bercepol dua pada Hinata

Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan. Sungguh, kehidupan seperti inilah yang Hinata idam-idamkan. Tanpa embel-embel kekuatan dan kekuasaan, hanya ada kebersamaan dan kepedulian satu sama lain.

"aku Akasuna Sasori." Sahut salah satu teman Naruto yang bersurai merah darah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi mereka semua, tapi ia merasa aneh dengan pria bersurai merah darah, energi yang ia rasakan sama seperti milik Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto datang membawa makanan yang ia sebut sebagai ramen, sepertinya tidak buruk baginya untuk mencoba makanan buatan manusia, terlihat menggiurkan untuk dimakan.

"nah Hinata _-chan_ makanlah." Kata Naruto menyodorkan semangkuk ramen pada Hinata, kemudian duduk dibangku samping Hinata.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, aneh kenapa ia merasakan energi manusia yang begitu gelap. Hinatapun menoleh dan mendapati gadis bersurai _buble gum_ menghampiri bangku tempat ia duduk, energi gadis ini sungguh berbeda dengan manusia yang lain, penuh dendam dan ambisi yang besar.

"maaf teman-teman, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan" kata gadis itu, kemudian duduk di bangku kosong samping Naruto.

"kau kemana saja sih Sakura _-chan_? Oh ya kenalkan dia Hyuga Hinata." kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"oh hai.. aku Sakura Haruno, permisi sebentar aku mau memesan makanan." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh, energi kegelapan milik Sakura sungguh membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tapi Hinata yakin dibalik itu semua Sakura memiliki sisi yang lembut dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki sungguh luar biasa besarnya.

"Hinata _-chan_ , jangan melamun makanlah selagi masih hangat." Kata Naruto sambil menarik hidung Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganguk, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"kyaa.. Hinata- _chan_ manis sekali jika malu." Sahut Tenten gemas.

Pipi Hinata menjadi semakin merah seperti buah tomat, sesaat kemudian Hinata menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan benci yang teramat dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah Hinata bergegas untuk menemui pelayan setianya mencoba menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia sesekali tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi saat bersama Naruto dan teman barunya.

Hinata membuka pintu ber cat biru laut kemudian masuk kedalamya, di sana ia melihat Kakashi sedang bersama Tsunade.

"nona Hinata, bagaimana rasanya sekolah?" kata Tsunade saat melihat nonanya.

"menarik, aku suka tempat ini." sahut Hinata riang menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda seceria ini." kata Tsunade

"Kakashi, apa ada yang ingin engkau tanyakan? Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dihatimu" kata Hinata sambil duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan.

"sebelumnya maaf nona, apa yang anda maksud kalau hanya nada seorang noblelord yang tersisa?" kata Kakashi kemudian berdiri disamping Hinata.

"dahulu, sebelum manusia sekuat sekarang ada 5 orang noblelord, nona Hinata salah satunya. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan Kakashi, jika semakin banyak noblelord memakai kekuatanya maka umurnya semakin memendek, itu yang mereka lakukan sehingga banyak noblelord yang mati. Para noblelord memakai kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi kaum bangsawan dan manusia dari para iblis yang menyerang, saat itu nona Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk berperang, meskipun nona Hinata yang terkuat diantara mereka semua. Para noblelord terdahulu melarang nona Hinata ikut berperang dengan para iblis karena nona Hinata juga merupakan calon lordkage di masa yang akan datang, karena itu para noblelord sangat melindungi nona Hinata, begitupun aku. Nyawa nona Hinata sangatlah berharga di banding para nyawa noblelord yang lain. Sudah mengerti kan engkau Kakashi" jelas Tsunade sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Hinata dan ikut berdiri disamping Hinata.

Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kling..

"Tsunade _-san_ , apa kau merasakan energi aneh yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan Sasori, energi mereka terasa sangat familiar dan sedikit memabukkan" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja menimbulkan sebuah bunyi.

"maksud nona?" jawab Tsunade bingung.

"entah mengapa aku merasa energi mereka berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya." Sahut Hinata.

"mohon maaf, saya sama sekali tidak bisa merasakanya nona." Kata Tsunade sambil menunduk.

"mungkin karena energi mereka sangat tipis, mangkanya engkau ataupun Kakashi tidak bisa merasakanya."sahut Hinata sambil melihat Tsunade dan Kakashi bergantian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pov..

Gadis bernama Hinata itu sungguh manis sekali, aku sungguh sangat tertarik denganya. Mungkin akan seru bila aku mengikat kontrak dengannya, akan ku jadikan dia mainan pribadiku.

Tapi aku merasakan energi Hinata sungguh sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya, tapi sangat tipis sekali sehingga sangat susah untuk dirasakan.

"Naruto!"

Ah.. dia lagi, aku sedang malas bermain dengannya.

"Naruto! Dengarkan aku, Hinata itu siapamu? Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya? Apa dia juga bangsa iblis sepertimu?" kata gadis ini sambil berteriak kepadaku.

Ckk sepertinya ia harus kuberi pelajaran karena bebicara sembarangan disini.

"shh! Sakura _-chan,_ jangan keras-keras. Nanti ada yang dengar, memangnya kenapa?" kataku sambil mendorongnya ke dinding dan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"aku majikanmu Naruto, kau harus menurutiku, kau tidak boleh dekat dengan gadis selain aku!"

"kau majikanku karena kita terlibat sebuah kontrak, bukan urusanmu jika aku dekat dengan siapapun. Malam ini bulan purnama tiba persiapkan dirimu karena sudah waktunya aku memakan energi dan tubuhmu."

Akupun bergegas meninggalkanya seorang diri yang sedang menangis. Persetanan, untuk memperdulikannya. Dari awal aku memang terlahir sebagai iblis yang tidak punya hati.

Ckk.. jika saja bukan karena kontrak sudah pasti kuserap energi kehidupannya, gadis itu sungguh merepotkan sebentar lagi akan aku selesaikan tugasku dengannya dan akan kubunuh dia, yap tinggal sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Naruto. Tidak ada yang kubutuhkan darinya selain tubuh dan energi kehidupannya yang lumayan nikmat.

Tbc...

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo semua~**

 **Yang bilang cerita ini mirip noble**** yap, memang betul. Karena saya terinspirasi dari cerita itu dan beberapa cerita lainnya.**

 **Buat Fk Treks makasih udah ngasih saran, nanti di chapter yang akan datang bakalan dijelasin satu-satu tentang kenapa peti Hinata ada di tempat itu dan siapa yang mindahin. Pertanyaan anda yang kedua sudah saya jelaskan kan? Hehe sekali lagi makasih ya saya seneng banget karena review anda membangun sekali. Jangan bosan ya Fk** _ **-san**_ **buat nge review saya, begitupun yang lainnya.**

 **Oh ya marganya Tenten bener kan? Saya sedikit lupa.**

 **Oke segitu aja cuap-cuap dari saya**

 _ **Arigatou.**_

 _ **Jaa~ne**_


	3. Bab 3

**.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckk.. jika saja bukan karena kontrak sudah pasti kuserap energi kehidupannya, gadis itu sungguh merepotkan sebentar lagi akan aku selesaikan tugasku dengannya dan akan kubunuh dia, yap tinggal sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Naruto. Tidak ada yang kubutuhkan darinya selain tubuh dan energi kehidupannya yang lumayan nikmat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura pov..

Sakit.. sakit sekali rasanya saat Naruto bilang itu bukan urusanku sampai-sampai air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan aku juga tak bisa meredam isak tangisku sendiri, Naruto memang benar jika berkata demikian karena kami hanya terlibat sebatas kontrak saja. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sungguh sakit, tak tahukah engkau Naruto bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu? Semua ini karna gadis itu, Hinata!

Hyuga Hinata. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku narik darah, dia telah merebut perhatian Naruto yang selama ini hanya untukku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan adanya sedikit _affair_ dengan gadis itu, mungkin karena aku merasa sepertinya dia kesepian dan tidak dianggap, sama sepertiku.

Namikze Naruto, sang pangeran iblis terkuat di kerajaannya, begitu mempesona sekaligus mematikan. Meskipun kami hanya sebatas terikat kontrak tapi aku sungguh mencintainya, mencintai sang pangeran iblis itu. Walaupun aku tau Naruto tak akan membalas perasaan manusia biasa sepertiku karena iblis kemungkinanya sangat kecil untuk bisa jatuh cinta ataupun merasakan rasa simpati, bukannya tidak bisa jatuh cinta tapi itu mungkin mustahil.

Berada didekatnya saja sudah membuatku senang, apalagi harus meyerahkan nyawaku untuknya. Sudah tidak ada artinya aku hidup didunia ini, setelah Naruto selesai membunuh Kakuzu pasti ia akan menghisap energi kehidupanku sampai aku mati. It's okay, no problem memang itu yang aku inginkan, mati ditangan orang yang aku cintai.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mencintainya. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama kita 2 tahun lalu, dimana hari itu aku mengikat kontrak dengannya dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Flash back..

Hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo cukup lama, membuat jalanan Tokyo tampak legang tanpa orang berlalu lalang. Disebuah emperan toko yang tutup ada gadis remaja bersurai seperti _buble gum_ sebahu yang tampak acak-acakan, gadis itu meringkuk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan berusaha mencari kehangatan di malam yang sunyi dan dingin itu.

Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat gadis itu memakai pakaian yang terlihat mahal seperti anak-anak orang berkelas, tetapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan dendam yang begitu besar.

"akan, kubunuh kau Kakuzu" gumam gadis itu sambil mencengkram celana yang ia kenakan kuat-kuat.

Sakura Haruno nama gadis itu, seluruh keluarganya di bantai di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tahu betul siapa pembunuh seluruh keluarganya, 'Kakuzu' tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaan ayahnya, ia telah menghianati keluarganya. Hanya karena menginginkan sebuah harta milik keluarga Haruno, Kakuzu sampai membantai seluruh keluarganya bahkan para pelayannya juga.

Untungnya Sakura sempat melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dalam gorong-gorong selama 2 hari, ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat kepala ayahnya dipenggal dan menggelinding tepat di kakinya.

Saat itu Sakura berteriak histeris dan segera melarikan diri sejauh mungkin, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sembunyi di dalam gorong-gorong. Sakura bersumpah akan membunuh Kakuzu, seluruh keluarga, serta para pengikut Kakuzu kelak.

Saat Sakura hampir terlelap karena lelah ia mendengar suara langkah kaki merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya sehingga seketika itu ia merasakan nyaman dan hangat, kemudian ia mendongak menatap siapa pelaku yang memberinya selimut ini.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seseorang dengan rambut berwana pirang, kulit tan _eksotis_ , dan sepasang mata biru yang indah, Sakrua menebak kira-kira pria ini seumuran denganya.

"aku Namikaze Naruto, sang pangeran iblis. Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam, membunuh semua orang yang terlibat tragedi pembantaian seluruh keluagamu." Kata pria bernama Naruto sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"aku akan melindungimu, menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menyakitimu, dan membalaskan dendamu, tapi dengan satu syart~" Naruto maju berhenti tepat di telinga Sakura sambil berbisik mesra membuat Sakura terbuai saat tangan kekar milik Naruto mencengkram pundaknya dengan lembut menyalurkan kehangatan.

Narutopun menempelkan bibir lembut miliknya pada Sakura menjilatnya sesaat kemudian berkata "setiap kali bulan purnama tiba, biarkan aku menyerap energi kehidupanmu dengan cara~"

Sekali lagi Naruto menjilat mesra telinga Sakura membuat jeda pada perkataanya.

"~menyetubuhimu"

Sakura membeku.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, Sakura memandangnya sesaat kemudian menerima uluran tangannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak melawan, hanya menganguk begitu saja saat Naruto menawari bantuan, dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri saat menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Ketika siuman ia sudah berada di kamar mewah yang tidak ia ketahui, jauh lebih mewah dari kamarnya dahulu. Sakura kembali menangis pilu mengingat nasib keluaranya di surga. Mulai detik ini Sakura sadar bahwa hidupnya sekarang sepenuhnya milik sang pangeran iblis, Namikaze Naruto.

Flash back off

Normal pov..

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah mencari letak ruang musik, Tsunade bilang ia punya sebuah piano yang terdapat di ruang musik. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hinata tidak bermain piano, mungkin ia tidak seahli dulu lagi karena jarang memainkannya dan tubuhnya juga masi sedikit merasa kaku akibat lama tertidur.

Saat Hinata hampir sampai ke ruang musik yang Tsunade bilang ia mendengar suara seseorang menagis, energi ini!? ia kenal betul energi milik siapa ini, Sakura Haruno, tidak ada manusia yang memiliki energi segelap ini selain gadis itu.

Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Sakura saat ia mendengat suara tangis Sakura makin kencang, dan ternyata benar disana Sakura menangis sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya. Hinata kemudian berjongkok dan memegang pundak Sakura lembut.

"Sa-Sakura _-san_? Ada apa?" kata Hinata lembut berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Seketika itu Sakura menampik tangan Hinata kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras kemudian ia berdiri, ia sungguh terkejut saat melihat itu Hinata, ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk menampik tanganHinata sekasar tadi.

"aku tak apa! Ini bukan urusanmu Hinata _-san_!" kata Sakura ketus sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"benarkan? Sakura _-san_ tidak sedang terlihat baik." Tanya Hinata lagi dengan lembut, ia masih mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"baiklah, tak apa jika Sakura _-san_ tak mau bercerita karena kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ikutlah denganku mungkin aku tahu bagaimana cara menenangkanmu." Kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sakura mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Sakura luluh, ia menurut begitu saja saat gadis ini mengajaknya pergi. Entah mengapa Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa dendam pada gadis ini, malah Sakura sungguh merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat Hinata.

"nah ini dia tempatnya, akhirnya ketemu." Kata Hinata girang memecahkan lamunan Sakura sambil membuka pintunya kemudian masuk kedalam dan masih terus menarik tangan Sakura untuk tetap mengikutunya.

"kenapa kita di ruang musik Hinata _-san_?" tanya Sakura bingung, ia menurut saja saat dibawa Hinata masuk.

"Sakura _-san_ duduk saja disini dulu." Jawab Hinata sambil memegang pundak Sakura dan menuntunya untuk duduk.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju piano di sudut ruangan, dan segera duduk di sebuah kursi piano. Ia sedikit merengangkan otot tangan kemudian ia menyentuh tuts-tuts piano dengan lembut menciptakan melodi yang indah untuk didengar.

Sakura sungguh terpana pada Hinata, caranya duduk dikursi, menekan tuts piano, dan memainkan sebuah melodi indah, sikap Hinata selayaknya seorang bangsawan sejati.

Seketika Sakura lupa akan rasa sedih dan sakit hatinya barusan seolah menguap bersama melodi-melodi yang mengalun indah memanjakan telinganya.

Betapa baiknya gadis itu, Sakura merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena telah cemburu padanya, bahkan Hinatapun baru saja bertemu Naruto. Uh,, betapa merasa malu Sakura sekarang. Hinata adalah orang tertulus yang pernah ia temui, bahkan teman-temanya saja tidak setulus Hinata.

Tanpa Sakura sadari melodi yang Hinata mainkan sudah selesai, menimbulkan rasa kecewa dihati Sakura. ia ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, Hinata sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghibur dirinya. Mungkin Sakura ingin menjadi teman baik Hinata, ya tentu saja akan Sakura coba lagipula Hinata sama-sama terlihat kesepian dan tak dianggap seperti dirinya.

"Sakura _-san_? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"ya aku sudah merasa lebih baik, _arigatou_ Hinata _-chan_. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata tersentuh melihat senyum dan ketulusan Sakura, benar perkiraanya bahwa Sakura sebenarnya memiliki hati lembut dan kasih sayang yang luar biasa besarnya. Hinata cukup nyaman dengan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa terancam.

"ya tentu Sakura _-san_ , dengan senang hati." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata _-chan_ , mulai hari ini panggil aku Sakura _-chan_ oke. Kita sekarang berteman kan?" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Hinata.

"be-benarkah? Mulai hari ini kita teman?" kata hinat tak percaya.

"tentu saja, memang kenapa Hinata _-chan_ " tanya Sakura bingung.

"baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman perembuan yang seumuran, mungkin? aku sungguh senang sekali" jawab Hinata girang kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Sakura yang sedari tadi diacungkan kedepanya.

"benarkah?! Kupikir kau cukup populer Hinata _-chan_ " tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"kurasa aku tidak sepopuler itu Sakura-chan. Oh ya Sakura _-chan_ mau pulang tidak? Ini sudah hampir gelap" Jawab Hinata.

"ahh.. kau benar Hinata _-chan_ , baiklah aku pulang dulu ya _jaa-ne_ " kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

Saat akan membuka pintu Sakura merasakan sebuah tarikan pada blazernya dan Sakurapun menoleh.

"Hinata _-chan_ ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"to-tolong antarkan aku pulang Sakura _-chan_ , aku belum mengetahui daerah sekitar sini. Lagipula ini hari pertamaku." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, menurut Sakura Hinata yang sedang malu sangat manis sekali. Sakura merasa jadi seorang kakak disini.

"ja-jangan tertawa Sakura _-chan_." Kata Hinata kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"hehe.. _gomen-ne_ Hinata _-chan_. Jadi dimana alamatmu?" tanya Sakura.

"alamat? Apa itu?" sekarang ganti Hinata yang bertanya.

"Hinata _-chan_ tidak tahu apa itu alamat? Baiklah alamat itu tempat dimana kamu tinggal." Kata Sakura sambil berdecak pingang melihat Hinata, ia berpikir sebenarnya Hinata ini kelewat polos atau bodoh sih?

"ah.. ya aku tau, tadi Tsunade _-san_ memberikanku ini." jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Sakura.

Sakurapun melihatnya, ia bingung kenapa Hinata memberikannya sebuah foto sang kepala sekolah. Kemudian Sakura melihat belakangnya dan ia menemukan sebuah alamat.

"rupanya kau tinggal bersama Tsunade _-sama_?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah akan kuantar, kau bawa uang Hinata _-chan_? Kita akan naik kereta" kata Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng sesaat kemudian bertanya "apa kereta itu Sakura _-chan_? Apakah sebuah makanan seperti ramen?"

sekali lagi Sakura tertawa melihat kepolosan sekaligus kebodohan Hinata.

"kenapa tertawa? Aku kan Cuma bertanya" kata Hinata.

"hehe.. _gomen-ne_ Hinata _-chan_ , baiklah kali ini akan pakai uangku saja, nanti kau juga akan tau apa itu kereta Hinata _-chan_ " kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata Sakura berceloteh panjang lebar tentang sikap teman-temanya, sesekali Hinata bertanya untuk menanggapi atau ikut terawa bersama Sakura. Hinata sangat senang sekali saat pertama kalinya ia naik kereta _shinkansen_ , hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Sakura _-chan arigatou_ sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Hinata.

"sama-sama Hinata, baiklah aku pulang ya. _Jaa-ne_ " jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura _-chan_ tidak mau mampir?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"tidak, _arigatou_ Hinata _-chan_ aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sudah dulu ya aku sudah terlambat." Kata Sakura sambil melihat jam ditangannya kemudian bergegas lari.

" _jaa-ne_ Hinata _-chan_." Teriak Sakura saat sudah jauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura harus cepat pulang kerumah ia tidak mau membuat Naruto marah, jika Naruto marah Naruto akan bermain dengan kasar saat menyetubuhinya. Untuk itu Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat agar segera sampai rumahnya tidak memperdulikan saat jantungnya meminta pasokan udara.

Setelah Sakura pergi Hinata bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, entah kenapa malam ini ia pusing sekali. Kemudian Hinata mendongak menatap langir.

"ahh.. pantas aku merasa pusing, rupanya sekarang bulan purnama." Gumam Hinata.

" _okareinasai_ nona." Sambut Kakashi saat melihat Hinata pulang dan sedang melepas sepatu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Hinata hanya menganguk sesaat kemudian bertanya "mana Tsunade?"

"beliau sedang pergi membeli bahan untuk dimasak. Apakah nona baik-baik saja anda terlihat pucat." Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"aku tak apa Kakashi _-san_. _Arigatou_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Hinata sambil duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna biru muda.

"anda, mau saya buatkan teh?" tawar Kakashi.

Hinata menganguk, kemudian Kakashi bergegas menuju dapur sambil mencoba untuk memahami kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat Hinata. Seharusnya manusia modifikasi seperti dirinya tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta kan, tapi kenapa? Mungkin ia butuh terapi seperti yang Tsunade katakan.

Setelah selesai Kakashi segera menuju tempat Hinata, disana ia melihat Hinata yang sepertinya lemas sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi bergegas menuju Hinata dan meletakkan tehnya dimeja depan Hinata kemudian berjongkok disamping Hinata untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

"nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"tak, apa Kakashi _-san_ , tak perlu khawatir." Sahut Hinata lemut sambil tersenyum menatap Kakashi.

Seketika itu jantung Kakashi berdetak semakin cepat saat meihat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Kakashi **-** _san_ , aku lapar" kata Hinata.

Sebelum Kakashi sempat menjawab, mereka dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Tsunade.

" _tadaima_ " kata Tsunade berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" _okareinasai_ , Tsunade _-san_ " sahut Kakashi sambil berdiri menyambut kedatangan Tsunade.

"nona Hinata sudah pulang? Malam ini bulan purnama, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade beruntun kemudian beriri disamping Hinata.

"aku tak apa Tsunade _-san_." Kata Hinata lemah.

"sungguh? Anda terlihat pucat, sudah saatnya anda meminum darah saya karena malam ini bulan purnama." Kata Tsunade.

"tak perlu, aku tak apa. Aku tak mau membuatmu lemas Tsunade _-san_ , jika aku meminum darahmu kau akan pusing dan merasa lemas selama beberapa hari." Jawab Hinata.

"tapi jika anda tidak meminum darah saya anda akan merasa lemah selama 100 tahun kedepan nona." Sahut Tsunade.

"tu-tunggu? Apa maksudnya nona Hinata harus meminum darahmu Tsunade _-san_?"

Tbc...

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo semua~**

 **Gimana, masih mau lanjut?**

 **Oh ya makasi buat yang uda ngingetin tentang** _ **rate**_ **nya. Saya rada belum paham tentang** _ **rate**_ **nya.**

 **Buat fk Treks: yang pertama akan dijelasin di chapter berikutnya, buat yg ketiga dari chapter ketiga ini sudah saya buat beda dengan cerita aslinya, karena saya hanya membuat patokan pada cerita awalnya saja.** _ **Arigatou**_ **sudah review FK** _ **-san**_ **.**

 _ **Arigatou**_ **juga buat :**

 **Harumi Tsubaki**

 **freeX9r**

 **Esya.**

 **Reygatcgplayer**

 **Ana**

 **Peururu**

 **Maaf bagi yang tidak disebutkan**

 **Oke segitu aja.**

 _ **Jaa~ne mina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

" _tapi jika anda tidak meminum darah saya anda akan merasa lemah selama 100 tahun kedepan nona." Sahut Tsunade._

" _tu-tunggu? Apa maksudnya nona Hinata harus meminum darahmu Tsunade-san?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi _-san_ , tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, nona Hinata adalah seorang vampir. Jadi wajar saja beliau meminum darah manusia, apalagi saat bulan purnama itu dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya walau hanya sedikit." kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"benarkah itu nona?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Hinata hanya balsa menganguk sambil meminum teh yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Kakashi.

"permisi sebentar nona, ada yang perlu saya ambil" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"nona, jika seperti itu saya bersedia memberikan darah saya untuk nona" kata Kakashi gugup sambil menunduk.

"tak perlu Kakashi _-san_ , aku tak mau meminum darah seseorang yang tak mempunyai ikatan atau perjanjian darah denganku." Kata Hinata sambil terus menyeruput teh miliknya hingga habis.

"Kakashi, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan kearah Hinata dengan membawa sebuah pisau lipat kecil.

"ya Tsunade _-san_. Saya permisi dulu nona" Kata Kakashi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kau yakin Tsunade _-san_?" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"ya, apapun untuk kebaikan anda nona. Saya rela melakukannya" kata Tsunade sambil menggores salah satu pergelangan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"tapi kau akan merasa lemas selama beberapa hari Tsunade _-san_." Tanya Hinata sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"apapun demi kebaikan anda akan saya lakukan, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa saya." Jawab Tsunade.

Tsunade kemudian meraih cangkir teh yang tadi Hinata minum dan menuangkan darahnya disana.

"sepertinya kau menggores tanganmu terlalu dalam Tsunade _-san_ , lihat darahnya tak berhenti mengalir." Kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Tsunade kemudian melirik ke cangkir teh miliknya yang hampir penuh kembali.

"saya rasa anda benar. Tapi saya tak masalah, luka seperti ini sudah biasa bagi saya." Kata Tsunade sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit.

"kemarikan tanganmu!" kata Hinata saat melihat cangkir tehnya sudah penuh.

Tsunade menurut saja saat Hinata menarik tangannya dengan lembut kemudian mengarahkan lukanya tepat pada wajah Hinata. Hinata kemudian menjilat luka Tsunade dan menciumnya sekilas, alhasil luka Tsunade sembuh total tak berbekas sama sekali.

" _arigatou_ nona." Kata stunade.

"hm.. seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu." Kata Hinata sambil meraih gelas tehnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"apakah nona tak berniat pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade.

"untuk saat ini tidak, aku masih menikmati kehidupan yang kumiliki sekarang, sekolah rupanya tidak buruk juga" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"syukurlah jika nona senang" sahut Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kau segera istirahat lagi pula ini sudah hampir larut" kata hinata.

"tapi nona.. sa-" kalimat Tsunade yang belum selesai terpotong oleh Hinata.

"ini perintah Tsunade _-san_ " kata Hinata saat melihat Tsunade membuka akan mulut melayangkan protes.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Kata Tsunade sambil membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang meminum darahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ohayu_ Hinata _-chan_ " sapa Naruto riang sambil duduk dikursi depan Hinata.

" _ohayu_ Naruto _-san_ " jawab Hinata singkat.

"hei Hinata _-chan_ bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita ke taman bermain?" kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia bingung.

"sudahlah ikut saja, akan kujamin kau pasti menikmatinya, hehehe.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari.

Hinata kaget saat merasakan energi ini, ia sangat kenal energi milik siapa ini. ia buru-buru berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang memiliki energi seperti kaumnya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto sama sekali.

"Hinata _-chan_ kemana?" tanya maruto bingung sambil berdiri.

Naruto mengikuti Hinata sampai kedepan pintu kelas, akan tetapi ia melihat Kakashi sensei datang, jadi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mengikuti Hinata dan kembali kebangkunya semula.

"nona, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Anda mau kemana?" Kata Kakashi saat melihat Hinata berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"aku mau menemui seseorang." Sahut Hinata singkat.

"oh.. baiklah nona, saya permisi kekelas dahulu." Jawab Kakashi sambil berusaha menertalisir detak jantungnya yang menggila saat didekat Hinata.

"hm.." kata Hinata sambil mengangkuk kemudian bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan bercat biru laut milik Tsunade, kemudian membukanya dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berdiri tepat di depan Tsunade dan pria itu menoleh padanya.

Hinata melihat pria itu tak banyak berubah sama sekali. Wajah datar dan dingin selalu saja masih menghiasinya, iris kelam sehitam malam selalu membuat siapa saja terpukau. Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu vampir bangsawan kelas atas Konohagakure.

Sasuke sungguh terkejut saat melihat Hinata disana, ia datang kesini karena ditugaskan Neji untuk menemui Tsunade menyampaikan suatu hal. Sasuke sungguh senang saat melihat Hinata telah kembali, gadis itu tidak berubah sama sekali tubuhnya tetap mungil namun proposional dengan tonjolan dibeberapa bagian tertentu membuat pria manapun ingin berada diatasnya.

" _Master_ " sapa Sasuke sambil berlutut dan memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan.

"berdirilah Sasuke." Jawab Hinata.

" _Master_ , kemana saja anda selama ini? sudah waktunya anda memimpin kami para kaum bangsawan." Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Tsunade _-san_ , bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" kata Hinata sambil menoleh pada Tsunade.

"ya nona. Saya permisi dulu."jawab Tsunade.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju sofa disudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

"duduklah Sasuke." Perintah Hinata sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa kemudian duduk didepan Hinata.

"aku tertidur sebentar." Kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"benarkah itu? berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut muka datar menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tsunade bilang sekitar 500 tahun, tapi aku tak yakin"

" _Master_ , tak berniatkah anda kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"untuk saat ini tidak, aku masih menikmati kehidupan yang sudah Tsunade siapkan untukku." kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum sekilas.

Sasuke terpukau, baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar cantik sekali.

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Tsunade?" tanya Hinata.

"Neji _-sama_ ingin saya menanyakan pada Tsunade apakah ia sudah menemukan anda atau belum." Kata Sasuke.

"oh.. lalu apakah kau ingin menyampaikan kebenaran padanya saat kau kembali ke Konoha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"jika anda bahaiga disini, tentu saya tidak akan melaporkan keberadaan anda pada Neji _-sama_ , Master. Karena jika sudah saatnya tiba anda pasti akan kembali ke Konoha dengan sendirinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"kau selalu pintar dan bisa diandalkan seperti biasanya Sasuke." Kata Hinata memuji.

" _arigatou Master_." Jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah sudah saatnya aku pergi, sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah pertama sudah usai, senang melihatmu Sasuke." Kata Hinata kemudian berjalan pergi.

"saya juga _Master._ " Kata Sasuke berdiri sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya, ia berhenti sejenak merasakan energi orang dibalik pungungnya kemudian ia berbicara.

"kau masih saja nakal Tsunade, tak baik jika menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Kata Hinata sambil berbalik.

" _gomen-ne_ nona, saya tak sengaja, Saya menunggu hukuman anda nona." Jawab Tsunade

"lupakanlah. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk Sasuke sudah menunggu." Jawab Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade.

"ya nona." Kata Tsunade kemudian masuk ke ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

"maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke." Kata Tsunade yang baru saja masuk dan kemudian duduk di sofa depan saseke.

"hn.." sahut Sasuke singkat sambil menganguk, ia sudah mengetahui dari tadi bahwa Tsunade menguping pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

"sepertinya kedatanganmu kesini ada kaitanya dengan nona Hinata?" tanya Tsunade.

"rupanya kebiasaan mengupingmu dari dulu tak pernah hilang." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"diam brengsek! Katakanlah apa perlumu." Kata Tsunade geram.

"kau sudah mengetahuinya Tsunade, untuk apa aku memberitahu lagi?" kata Sasuke datar.

"akankah kau melaporkan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunade.

"apapun akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaan _Master_. _Master_ tampak sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, aku tak mau merusaknya. Biarkan ia menikmatinya dahulu." Kata Sasuke.

Tsunade terkejut, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memikirkan kebahagiaan nonanya, bahkan Sasukepun peduli terhadap kebahagiaan nonanya.

"tak inginkah kau mencoba kedihupan seperti yang nona jalani?" tanya Tsunade.

"ya, sepertinya menarik. Aku akan kembali kesini lagi setelah urusanku selesai di Konoha. Sepertinya kau ada tamu, aku pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri kemudian menghilang.

Wussshhh...

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"masuklah." Kata Tsunade memberi ijin.

"Tsunade _-san_ maaf mengangu." Kata Kakashi kemudian masuk.

"duduklah. Ada apa?" kata Tsunade.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kakashi sambil duduk.

"tentang nona?" tanya Tsunade ganti.

Kakashi menganguk "apa maksudnya perjanjian darah?" tanya kakshi.

"kau ingin membuat perjanjian darah dengan nona?" kata Tsunade memastikan.

"jika itu bisa mengikatku dengan nona, aku tak masalah." Sahut Kakashi.

"tapi kau tak boleh menghianatinya." Kata Tsunade.

Sasuke menganguk.

"saat kau melakukan perjanjian darah dengan nona atau vampir lainnya kau akan terikat selamanya dengan nona, yang artinya hidup dan matimu semua demi nona. Ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku jelaskan tapi aku akan bertanya satu hal." Kata Tsunade sambil melirik Kakashi tajam.

"apa yang kau inginkan dari nona sampai kau mau melakukan perjanjian dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"aku tak menginginkan apapun darinya. Aku hanya ingin berada disampingnya dan melindunginya,itu saja tak ada alasan khusus." Jawab Kakashi jujur.

"baiklah, kau tampak jujur. Akan kuberi tahu satu sal, jika kau telah melakukan perjanjian darah dengannya kau akan menerima ¼ dari kekuatan nona, dan kekuatan itu bisa kembali pada nona saat kau mati ataupun saat nona mengambilnya darimu." Kata Tsunade.

"arigatou Tsunade _-san_ , malam ini aku akan melakukan kontrak dengan beliau. saya permisi dulu." Kata Kakashi berdiri kemudian bergegas pergi.

"tunggu Kakashi, malam ini datanglah ke _lab_ ku akan kuperiksa keadaanmu, entah kenapa aku merasa detak jantungmu selalu tak stabil saat didekat nona." Kata Tsunade bingung.

Deg.. Kakashi khawatir sekaligus kaget.

"y-ya Tsunade _-san_ " kata Kakashi dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mamdi untuk membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar, dan juga untuk mencoba kekuatan barunya yaitu dengan memakai kartu poker yang Kakashi berikan kemarin setelah itu ia akan kembali kekelas.

Flash back..

Setelah Hinata selesai minum darah milik Tsunade, ia berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya melihat bintang-bintang lewat jendela, tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya karena Kakashi datang membawa sebuah benda yang tak Hinata ketahui.

"nona anda belum tidur?" tanya kakshi sambil mengocok kartu poker yang ia pegang.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian bertanya "kartu apa itu?"

"oh.. ini namanya kartu poker nona. Anda mau lihat?" tawar Kakashi.

Hinata menganguk, kemudian Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memberikan kartu yang sebelumnya ia pegang kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima kartu itu dan melihatnya satu-persatu.

"anda mau saya jelaskan dan saya ajari mengocok kartu itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata menganguk, Kakashi mulai menjelaskan perlahan apa nama-nama kartu poker itu pada Hinata kemudian mengajarinya cara mengocok kartu itu. setelah Hinata paham, Hinata mencoba mengamati benda itu mencoba berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika ia menyalurkan kekuatanya pada karti itu.

Hinata memegang kartu poker itu dengan tangan kanan, ia kemudian membentuk gumpalan darah melalui tangan kananya dan ia lilitkan pada kartu poker itu mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya, dan ternyata katu poker itu bisa menerima kekuatannya.

Kakashi terkejut, apa yang nonanya lakukan pada kartu pokernya. Kenapa nonanya membentuk gumpalan darah yang mengelilingi tangan nona dan kartu poker itu.

"tak usah terkejut Kakashi _-san_ , aku penguasa darah, jadi aku bisa mengendalikan darah siapapun. Bahkan darah ditubuhmu bisa saja kukendalikan dengan mudah." kata Hinata datar sambil mencoba mengalirkan kekuatannya pada kartu-kartunya yang lain.

"boleh untukku?" tanya Hinata.

Kakashi menganguk menyetujui.

Flash back off..

Hianata telah sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, ia membuka pintun dan kemudian masuk, tapi rupanya tak hanya Hinata yang disana ternyata ada sakura disana. Hinata melihat sakura sedang mengolesi daerah sekitar perutnya yang lebam dengan salep, Hinata sungguh terkejut. Apa yang telah terjadi pada sakura?

"sa-sakura _-chan_ , kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata dan sakura tidak tahu bahwa ada yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto berjalan melewati kamar mandi wanita dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Hinata dan sakura.

'sakura baka, kenapa sampai ada orang yang tau akan keadaan tubuhnya. Lihat saja nanti akan kuberi hukuman dia.' Kata Naruto dalam hati, kemudian ia bergegas pergi mendinggalkan Hinata dan sakura.

"ah.. Hinata _-chan_ aku permisi dulu ya sepertinya Jiraya _-sensei_ sudah datang." Kata skura gelagapan.

Sakura kemudian membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan kemudian bergegas pergi. Gara-gara kemarin ia pulang telat Naruto sampai bermain kasar padanya, rasanya sakit sekali saat Naruto menyetubuhinya dengan brutal.

" _jaa-ne_ Hinata" kata sakura kemudian berlari.

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk, sesuatu pasti akan terjadi pada sakura, jadi Hinata memutuskan utuk mengikuti sakura secara diam-diam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba kekuatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari menyusuri lorong untu kembali kekelas, tapi saat ia melewati gudang penyimpanan ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, alhasil ia jadi masuk ke gudang dan jatuh tersungkur.

Duak..

Sakura memegangi perutnya kesakitan akibat ditendang seseorang, kemudian mendongak menatap orang yang barusaja menendangnya. Mata emerald miliknya seketika melebar saat melihat siapa yang ia lihat, Namikaze Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. akhhh..." teriak sakura saat rambutnya ditarik Naruto sehingga ia setengah berdiri dan kepalanya mendongak menatap Naruto.

"dasar jalang! Kau sudah kuperingatkan agar tak membuka pakaianmu sembarangan disekolah. Kau benar-benar bodoh sakura!" teriak Naruto penuh kemarahan pada sakura dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto telah mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya pada sakura.

"Na-Naruto maafkan aku, tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Sakitt" kata sakura gemetar sambil memegangi tangan Naruto yang menjambak ramburnya.

Sreeet..

Tak..

Naruto dan sakura terkejut saat melihat sebuah kartu menancap di dinding belakang Naruto, mengggores pipi Naruto hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Narutopun melepaskan rambut sakura kemudian mencari sumber kartu itu terlempar.

Benda manusia tak akan membuatnya terluka begitu mudah, dan jika sebuah kartu kecil seperti itu dapat menggoresnya berarti kartu itu telah diberi kekuatan. Tentu saja bukan manusia biasa yang melakukannya.

"tak kusangka, pemuda tampan sepertimu ternyata seorang iblis!" kata seseorang yang bersandar didinding dalam kegelapan, dan hanya menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Tbc...

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo** _ **minna**_

 **Masih mau dilanjut gak fictnya?**

 **Thansks banget buat yang uda ngeFollow sm jadin Favorit. Author seneng banget lhoo.**

 **Buat :**

 **reygatcgplayer~ makasih sarannya, tentu akan saya balas review-review para readers**

 **Harumi Tsubaki~ gimana Harumi-san, udah panjang belom?**

 **Esya. ~ haha dari awal Narusaku sengaja memang gak saya buat bersatu.**

 **FkTreks~ makasi fk-san jika anda suka dengan jalan cerita yang saya buat, (ia) yang saya maksud itu Kakuzu sedangkan (nya) itu Sakura. haha maafkan jika saya ada typonya.**

 **freeX9r~ terimakasih sarannya, untuk kedepannya akan saya perbaiki**

 **oh ya untuk yang bilang Hinata kurang tegas sebagai pemimpin bangsawan itu kerena Hinata baru diperlakukan setulus itu dan tanpa memandang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, jadi saya buat hinata tersanjung oleh apa yang Naruto lakukan sehingga Hinata malu, karena selama ini orang-orang yang dekat sama Hinata itu selalu menghormatinya dan takut pada kekuatannya. Begitu..**

 **buat para readers yang belom paham jalan ceritanya bisa tanya kok, dengan senang hati akan saya jelaskan.**

 **Segitu saja cuap-cuap dari saya.**

 **Jaa~ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **_ (^ _ ^) _**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tak kusangka, pemuda tampan sepertimu ternyata seorang iblis!" kata seseorang yang bersandar didinding dalam kegelapan, dan hanya menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ (^ _ ^) _**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto maju perlahan-lahan mendekati gadis itu sambil mulutnya komat-kamit membaca sebuah matra, ia membuat segel pelindung disekeliling gudang penyimpanan agar kekuatannya tak terdeteksi keluar gudang dan menimbulkan kekacauan.

"berhenti disitu!" kata wanita itu.

Seakan terhipnotis, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan tubuhnya sedikit kaku.

"tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini tapi aku lupa." Gumam Naruto.

"kurasa kau melupakanku, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi." Kata gadis itu sambil maju menampakan dirinya, dan kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"aku Hyuga Hinata, sekarang sudah tahu?" kata Hinata.

Naruto terkejut, ia tak menyangka gadis manis nan ayu yang selama ini ia incar sebagai target korban berikutnya ternyata menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Mahluk jenis apakah Hinata ini, apakah werewolft atau penyihir, atau apalah itu Naruto tak perduli. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tertarik pada Hinata.

Hinata memiliki aroma tubuh yang memabukkan, rambut panjang berkilau miliknya terurai indah diterangi cahaya lampu yang remang-remang, tubuh sintal berkulit seputih porselen, wajah cantik nan ayu bak sebuah boneka.

"woah .. ternyata itu kau Hinata- _chan_ ." Kata Naruto sambil menapilkan cengiran rubahnya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" seketika raut muka Naruto berubah, yang awalnya menampiklan sebuah cengiran menjadi menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"apa perlu kujawab?" tanya Hinata dengan santai.

"ah.. kau ada perlu dengan Sakura? tapi aku masih ada urusan dengannya." Kata Naruto, ia mencoba untuk terlihat rileks dihadapan Hinata tapi ia tetap waspada, Hinata bisa kapan saja menyerangnya.

"apakah kekerasan itu termasuk urusan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tajam.

"sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi tak apa akan kuberitahu kau, karena sebentar lagi kau tak akan melihat dunia lagi dan begitu juga dengan gadis itu." Kata Naruto santai sambil memainkan bola api yang muncul di tangan kanannya dan kemudian melirik Sakura yang meringkuk ketakutan dibelakangnya.

Hinata moncoba menahan diri, ia tak mau terbawa emosi. Jika ia bertindak gegabah Sakura bisa mati kapan saja. Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan disana, tak terlihat seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"Sakura telah terlibat kontrak denganku, ia meminta bantuanku untuk membunuh orang yang bernama Kakuzu dan sebagai gantinya setiap bulan purnama energi kehidupannya akan kuserap dengan cara menyetubhinya." Kata Naruto.

"bukankah jika kau ingin menyerap energi kehidupannya cukup hanya dengan mencium bibirnya saja bukan? Kenapa harus disetubuhi?" tanya Hinata mencoba membuat Naruto sedikit lengah.

"kau pintar Hinata _-chan_ , dari mana kau tahu itu?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai dan tetap bermain dengan bola api ditangannya.

"jawab saja pertanyaanku Naruto _-san_ " kata Hinata.

"yap kau memang benar Hinata, mencium bibirnya saja cukup, tapi aku ini seorang lelaki tentu saja punya nafsu yang harus dipuaskan bukan?" kata Naruto, ia mulai terlihat sedikit lengah.

Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melempar sebuah kartu _joker_ tepat di bawah kaki Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dan kartu _joker_ itupun berubah menjadi sebuah perisai yang melindungi Sakura dan kemudian menghilang seakan tak ada apa-apa di sekeliling Sakura.

Sakura kaget sekaligus senang, ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Sakura beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Hinata, keberadaan Hinata membuatnya menyadari arti sebuah kebersamaan dan pentingnya hidup ini.

"tunggu dulu tadi aku menyimpan sesuatu untukmu Sakura _-chan_ , aku lupa mengaturnya." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke sudut gudang yang gelap berusaha mencari sesuatu.

"ah.. ketemu ini dia Sakura _-chan_ , kau pasti senang." Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura dengan wajah ceria sambil membawa sebuah kepala manusia dan melemparkannya tepat di kaki Sakura.

Kedua mata milik Sakura dan Hinata membelak kaget tak percaya, bisa-bisanya Naruto melempat kepala manusia seakan melempar sebuah bola tangan.

"Ka-Kakuzu?" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"kau senang kan Sakura _-chan_?" kata Naruto sambil menammpakan cengirannya.

"kapan kau membunuhnya?" tanya Sakura, ia belum siap untuk mati ditangan Naruto sekarang.

"kemarin malam saat kau tertidur, dan sekarang saatnya aku mengambil energimu sampai kau mati Sakura. Selanjutnya giliranmu Hinata." Kata Naruto santai kemudian melangkah kearah Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Naruto melangkah kearah Sakura, saat tangan Naruto akan menggapai Sakura tiba-tiba ia terpental dan merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar.

Naruto meringis, kemudian menoleh menatap Hinata tajam dan Hinata hanya memasang wajah datar melihat reaksi Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam.

"kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat kau menyakiti Sakura?" kata Hinata santai.

Naruto bangkit hendak menyerang Hinata, tapi Naruto melihat Hinata melempar sebuah kartu _king_ padanya dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"kau pikir dengan hal remeh ini dapat melukaiku Hah?!" kata Naruto murka.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan Naruto kemudian mengangkat jari tengahnya, tiba-tiba gambar king dalam kartu poker itu timbul ke permukaan dan menusuk jantung Naruto dengan pedang yang dibawanya.

"uhuk.. uhuk.."

Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya saat sebuah pedang menghujam jantungnya hingga menembus tubuhnya.

"seharusnya kau harus memperhatikan hal remeh sekalipun Naruto _-san_ , agar itu tak melukaimu" kata Hinata kalem sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto.

Bera ..

Tiba-tiba pintu di ruang gudang terbuka dan dari sana munculah seseorang berambut merah darah, kemudian menyerang Hinata secara brutal dengan cakarnya membuat Hinata spontan melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

Saat dirasa Hinata sudah sedikit menjauh dari Naruto barulah ia mendekati Naruto sambil terus waspada.

"tuan, Anda tak apa-apa? _Gomen_ saya terlambat."

"Aku tak apa Sasori, pergilah dia berbahaya dan dia bukan tandinganmu." Kata Naruto sambil menarik pedang yang menghujam jantungnya.

"hidupku hanya untuk mengabdi padamu tuan, saya mati disinipun tak masalah asal tuan selamat karena itu adalah tugas saya sebagai iblis kelas rendah" kata Sasori.

"baiklah terserah kau mau melakukan apa padanya, aku akan menangani gadis berambut merah muda itu." kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata bergegas menuju Sakura tapi dengan sigap Sasori menghalangi langkahnya kemudian menyerang Hinata dengan cakarnya. Hinata hanya menghindarinya dengan melompat mundur kebelakang.

Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tak ingin menggunakan kekuatanya, tapi apa boleh buat ia harus segera memusanahkan Sasori sebelum Naruto menghancurkan pelindung yang ia buat pada Sakura.

Untuk ukuran iblis kelas rendah Sasori sebenarnya cukup lumayan, hanya saja kenapa Naruto menyia-nyiakan kemampuan Sasori dengan membiarkannya mati ditangan Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata melompat cukup jauh untuk menghindari serangan Sasori, tak ada gunanya lagi ia menghidari Sasori itu hanya akan membuang-buang energinya. Hinata berhenti sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan segumpalan darah yang mengelilingi tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah pedang.

Hinata merengangkan sedikit ototnya dan memasang kuda-kuda kemudian melompat kearah Sasori, Sasori yang lengah tak sempat menghindar ia hanya mengarahkan cakarnya untuk melukai Hinata segalikus untuk melindungi dirinya, tapi Hinata dengan gesit menghindar kesamping kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya pada tubuh Sasori hingga seketika itu tubuh Sasori terbelah menjadi dua.

Sasori yang tak menyangka akan serangan Hinata, ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Hinata mengayunkan pedang kearah tubuhnya.

"Sasori!" teriak Naruto saat melihat tubuh Sasori terbelah menjadi dua.

Setelah behasil membelah Sasori, Hinata segera bergegas meuju Naruto yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan pelindung milik Sakura. Hinata melompat kearah Naruto sambil melemparkan beberapa kartunya untuk melukai Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap menghindari Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan bola-bola api melalui kedua tangannya dan melemparkanya tepat pada Hinata. Hinata hanya melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan Naruto.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk membuat Naruto kelelahan Hinata kemudian menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Naruto, Naruto yang kewalahan menghadapi Hinata menjadi sedikit lengah dan tak waspada. Tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata sudah berada didepannya dan siap untuk menusuknya kembali.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti saat mendengar jeritan Sakura.

"tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Hinata, jangan membunuhnya. Aku mencintainya." Kata Sakura sambil terisak.

Saat melihat Hinata lengah Naruto menembakkan sebuah bola api pada Hinata, tapi untungnya Hinata bisa menghindarinya dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Ku-kumohon Hinata, jangan bunuh dia bunuh saja aku. Lepaskanlah dia." Lanjut Sakura mengiba.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, jika ia membunuh Naruto sekarang ia tak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang musuh kaumnya itu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Naruto ia lepaskan.

Hinata tak perlu gegabah, ia harus menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang bangsa iblis sebelum ia menjadi lordkage dan setelah ia menjadi lordkage ia akan berusaha membuat perdamaian antara kaum vampir dan kaum iblis.

"kau dengar kan Naruto, cepat pergilah sebelum kutebas kepalamu tersebut." Kata Hinata dingin.

"satu lagi, bebaskan Sakura dari kontrakmu. Dan jangan kau gangu dia lagi." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto murka, sebagai putra mahkota tak pernah ia direndahkan seperti ini apalagi dengan seorang gadis rendahan. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena ia sedang dalam masa hukuman oleh tou-sama'nya atau lebih tepatnya oleh sang raja iblis yang membatasi kekuatannya. Sehingga Naruto tak bisa menggunakannya secara keseluruhan.

'tunggulah Hinata, akan kubuat kau jadi milikku dan akan kubuat kau tak bisa berpaling padaku' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti perkataan Hinata, mulutnya komat kamit membaca sebuah mantera melepas perjanjiannya dengan Sakura.

"kyaaaaaaa... sa-sakittt, to-tolong berhenti Narutoooh. Saakiiiiitt," teiak Sakura kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hi-Hinata tolongg, inii sakitttt" lanjut Sakura, kali ini ia sampai meneteskan air mata.

Kemudian di kepala Sakura munculah sebuah tanda yang bercahaya melingkari kepalanya perlahan-lahan tanda itu menghilang dan Sakura menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, dan sampai akhirnya tanda itu hilang Sakurapun pingsan.

Setelah selesai melepaskan kontrak Naruto berjalan menuju mayat Sasori, dipandanginya jenasah Sasori kemudian Naruto membentuk gumpalan api ditangannya dan diarahkan ke jenasah Sasori, setelah jenasah Sasori habis terbakar apinya ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata berdua.

Hinata membentuk gumpalan darah yang mengelilingi tangan dan pedangnya kemudian menghilangkan pedangnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang pingsan kemudian berjonggok untuk mencium kening Sakura sekilas, alhasil Sakura langsung sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hi-Hinata ?!" kata Sakura terkejut.

Buru-buru Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikir nyeri. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Hinata.

"Hinata bunuhlah aku sekarang, karena kau telah melepaskan Naruto." Kata Sakura murung.

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"karena kau telah melepaskan Naruto." Ulang Sakura.

"untuk apa aku membunuh teman pertamaku? Justru aku ingin melindungimu Sakura." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata spontan Sakura meneteskan air mata kemudian memeluk Hinata dan menangis dipelukan Hinata. Hinata balas memeluk tubuh Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Hinata aku takut sekali tadi, ku-kupikir aku akan mati." Kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

"Shhh .. tenanglah aku akan melindungimu kau tak usah takut, berjanjilah padaku satu hal jangan meceritakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian ini dan siapa aku sebenarnya." Kata Hinata lembut.

"iya aku janji, _arigatou_ Hinata aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu" lanjut Sakura.

"akupun begitu" sahut Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ (^ _ ^) _**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata memutuskan supaya Sakura tinggal dengannya di rumah Tsunade, karena Hinata tau selama ini Sakura tinggal bersama Naruto. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena tak ingin merepotkan Hinata tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal bersama Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, kau yakin apa aku tak apa-apa tinggal disini? Bagaimana jika Tsunade-sama marah?" kata Sakura khawatir saat telah sampai didepan rumah Tsunade.

"tenanglah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sakura- _chan_." Kata Hinata sambil membuka pintu kemudian masuk.

Ceklek ..

Saat mendengar pintu terbuka Tsunade buru-buru menuju pintu rumahnya untuk menyambut Hinata.

" _Okaerinasai_ Nona Hinata" Sambut Tsunade.

" _Ko-Konbanwa_ Tsunade _-Sama_ " Sapa Sakura Ragu Dibalik Punggung Hinata.

"Sakura ya? Ayo masuk?" kata Tsunade ramah.

"iya, _arigatou_ Tsunade _-sama_ maaf merepotkan." Kata Sakura.

Mereka bertigapun menuju ruang tamu bersama-sama.

"jadi ada perlu apa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"bisakah ia tinggal bersama kita?" kata Hinata _to de point_.

"tentu nona, lagipula disini masih ada banyak kamar kosong" kata Tsunade.

"apakah aku tak merepotkanmu Tsunade _-sama_?" tanya Sakura.

"tentu tidak Sakura, justru aku senang jika rumah ini semakin ramai." Kata Tsunade.

"baiklah sebaiknya kau istirahat kau terlihat lelah, pergilah ke pintu itu disana ada Kakashi, Kakashi akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu." Lanjut Tsunade.

" _arigatou_ Tsunade _-sama_ , Hinata _-chan_." kata Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi.

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi Tsunade kemudian menyeduhkan teh untuk nonanya.

"jadi, bisa anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi nona?" kata Tsunade sambil meletakkan cangkir teh untuk Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ (^ _ ^) _**

 **.**

 **.**

"rupanya begitu kejadiannya, seharusnya anda tak perlu menggunakan kekuatan anda nona." Kata Tsunade.

"aku tak apa, kau tak perlu cemas." Kata Hinata sambil meyeruput teh miliknya.

"baiklah jika anda merasa demikian, saya mohon undur diri dulu." Kata Tsunade sambil membungkuk hormat.

Hinata hanya balas menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Tsunade kemudian pergi menuju _lab_ miliknya, disana sudah ada Kakashi menungu untuk diperiksa.

"kau terlihat tegang Kakashi." Kata Tsunade sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"baiklah saatnya kau kuperiksa, bukalah bajumu." kata Tsunade sambil menyiapkan alat-alat mikinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Kakashi selesai diperiksa oleh Tsunade, dan Tsunade hanya terkejut melihat hasil pemeriksaan Kakashi. Akhirnya Tsunade tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kakashi terlihat tak tsabil kondisinya.

"apa kau menyukai nona Hinata, eh Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade _to de point_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ (^ _ ^) _**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo semua~ author balik lagi nih...**

 **Maafin author ya karena** ** _update_** **nya lama** **T** **_** **T**

 **Oh ya gantian sekarang author yang kasi pertanyaan buat reader-readers sekalian.**

 **bagian yang kalian suka?**

 **dilanjut lagi?**

 **Oke itu aja.**

 **Buat :**

 **The kidSNo oppai, uda lanjut nih gan.**

 **Salsabilla 12, thanks ya uda ngingetin kesalahan author, mungkin authornya lagi nagntuk pas ngetik bagian itu. nyiahahha...**

 **Harumi Tsubaki, uda makin panjang belom? ^_^**

 **oortaka, ana, NHL, BrotherHeart, Irna Putri Asuna420, makasih uda nungguih author yang cantik ini. muehehehe (kepedean).**

 **ryeovy621, naruto disini emang pisyco soalnya dia kan iblis, belom bisa merasakan yang namanya kashian dan bagi naruto yang terpenting adalah ia senang gk peduli mau nyakitin siapa aja. Bakalan dijelasin kenapa kakashi suka sm hinata di chapter berikutnya, sabar ya.. sasuke emang awalnya tertarik sama hinata tapi nanti dia bakalan sama yang lain kok karena disini saya buat naruhina. Sudah dijawab kan?**

 **freeX9r, kehilangan karakter naruto gimana ya? Saya rada gk paham.**

 **Thanks buat yang uda ngeReview, ngeFollow, sm ngejadiin Fav author berterima kasih banget loh..**

 **Oke segitu aja, sampai jumpa next chap ya.. se you**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

" _apa kau menyukai nona Hinata, eh Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade to de point._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

"ke-kenapa anda-?" kata Kakashi gugup.

"kau pasti tau kan jika jantungmu adalah jantung seorang werewolf, setelah kuperiksa dan mencari informasi lebih lanjut ternyata dulunya jantungmu adalah jantung milik Werewolft bernama Hibiki." Kata Tsunade sambil memandangi laporan hasil pemeriksaan milik Kakashi.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan aku yang sekarang menyukai nona?" tanya Kakashi bingung sambil membenahi pakaiannya kembali.

"yah wajar saja jika kau juga menyukai nona Hinata seperti salah satu kaumku dulu." Kata Tsunade.

"tunggu Tsunade _-san_ , kau juga seorang Werewolft?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"yah bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" kata Tsunade

"tak apa, lupakanlah Tsunade _-san_ , apa yang terjadi pada kaummu dulu dan jantung siapa yang kupakai sekarang, ceritakan padaku.." Kata Kakashi.

"dahulu sebelum nona tertidur lama kira-kira 500 tahun yang lalu, kaum werewolf dan kaum Vampir masih bermusuhan. Tapi ada satu werewolf bernama Hibiki. Hibiki menyimpan perasaan pada nona Hinata dan diam-diam selalu mengikuti kemanapun nona pergi. Sampai suatu hari salah satu Vampir bangsawan mengetahuinya dan langsung membunuh Hibiki tanpa sepengetahuan para Vampir bangsawan lain." Kata Tsunade.

"Lord Werewolft yang mengetahui bahwa salah satu kaumnya mati ditangan Vampir langsung murka, kemudian Lord werewolf menyiapkan hampir seluluh pasukannya untuk menyerang daerah kekuasaan Vampir, nona Hinata yang mendengar berita itu langsung menghadang pasukan Werewolft seorang diri sebelum masuk ke daerah kekuasaan Vampir, karena pada saat itu juga ayah nona Hinata sedang dalam keadaan terlemah dalam hidupnya.." Sekali lagi Tsunade memberi jeda pada ceritanya.

"hari itu juga terjadi perang besar-besaran antara kaum Werewolft dan nona Hinata, hampir seluruh werewolf mati ditangan nona Hinata. Nona Hinata pun hampir berhasil membunuh sang Lord werewolf akan tetapi nona Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh dan membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Lord Werewolft."

"perjanjian apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"perjanjiannya yaitu perdamaian antara kaum Vampir dan kaum Werewolft, sang Lord Werewolft pun setuju dengan penawaran nona Hinata, karena Lord Werewolft tak ingin kaumnya musnah ditangan Vampir. akhirnya Lord Werewolft itu pulang bersama pasukannya yang tersisa dan setelah itu kudengar bahwa keesokan harinya Lord Werewolft datang ke kastil Vampir untuk membuat perjanjian perdamaian. Dan selesai."

"Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya manusia mendapatkan jantung milik Hibiki?" kata Tsunade.

"lalu apa yang terjadi pada nona Hinata setelah itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"nona Hinata tertidur. Tapi tak ada yang tahu dimana nona Hinata tertidur." Kata Tsunade.

"Tsunade _-san_ kenapa kau tahu cerita itu?"

"Lord Werewolft dan Lord Vampir yang bercerita padaku." Kata Tsunade.

"Tsunade _-san_ kenapa kau mengabdi pada nona Hinata dan tak mengabdi pada kaummu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"apakah itu perlu kujawab?" kata Tsunade kesal.

Kakashi diam, tak berani memnbuka suara lagi saat melihat tatapan tajam milik Tsunade.

Selang beberapa waktu Tsunade mulai berbicara memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"karena dulu hanya nona Hinata yang dapat menerima keberadaanku" kata Tsunade lirih sambil menunduk.

Kakashi terkejut.

"kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"kau tahu, sedari nona Hinata kecil dulu aku selalu disampingnya menemani dia kemanapun diapergi. Aku lahir dari hubungan terlarang antara manusia dan Werewolft. Orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Lord Werewolft tapi saat aku akan dibunuh aku melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di sebuah gua, disanalah aku bertemu nona Hinata dan temannya yang berambut pirang, saat itu nona Hinata masih kecil tapi dia sudah mempunyai jiwa kasih sayang yang begitu besar, setiap hari nona Hinata datang ke gua tempatku bersembunyi sambil membawakan sebuah daging segar untukku. Dan sampai suatu hari nona Hinata berkata padaku." Kata Tsunade sambil menatap langit-langit mengingat kejadian masalalu.

"apa yang nona Hinata katakan?" tanya Kakashi.

"aku masih ingat jelas perkataan nona waktu itu, dia berkata tinggalah bersamaku aku akan melindungimu dan yakinlah padaku semua orang disana akan mengakui keberadaanmu. Dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal dengan nona Hinata." Kata Tsunade.

"tidakkah pernah tersebesit dipikiranmu untuk mengghianati nina Hinata Tsunade _-san_?" tanya kakasi.

"selamanya tak akan pernah, hidup dan matiku hanya untuk nona Hinata saja." Kata Tsunade.

Kakashi terpukau akan kesetiaan Tsunade pada Hinata.

"Kakashi?" panggil Tsunade.

"ya?" jawab Kakashi.

"kumohon, hapuskan rasa cintamu itu pada nona Hinata, aku tak ingin rasa cintamu itu menimbulkan hal yang tidak baik pada nona Hinata." Kata Tsunade sambil menatap Kakashi.

"akan kucoba." Sahut Kakashi sambil menunduk.

"baiklah pemeriksaannya sampai disini saja, kebalilah kekamarmu." Kata Tsunade.

"ya arigatou Tsunade _-san_." Kata Kakashi sambil bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak henti-hentinya terpukau pada ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamar miliknya, bahkan ini lebih besar dan lebih mewah ketimbang kamar yang dulu ia tempati saat sebelum terjadinya tragedi pembantaian keluarganya. Sebenarnya sekaya apa kepala sekolahnya ini dan siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Sakura _-chan_ , boleh aku masuk?" kata Hinata dibalik pintu.

"ya Hinata _-chan_ , masuklah" kata Sakura.

Ceklek..

"kau belum tidur?" kata Hinata sambil duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sakura.

"aku masih belum, mengantuk. Kau sendiri Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"aku tak terlalu membutuhkan tidur, aku hanya tidur jika sedang lelah." Kata Hinata.

"oh.." kata Sakura lirih.

"hei, sebelumnya maaf jika perkataanku menyakitimu Sakura, tapi aku ingin kau melupakan dia." kata Hinata serius.

"maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"ya" jawab Hinata.

"kenapa?" kata Sakurah lirih

"karena sudah jelas dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, dia sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Sakura _-chan_." Kata Hinata lembut sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"apa aku bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"tentu kau bisa, lagi pula aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"ya, arigatou Hinata _-chan_ akan kucoba." Kata Sakura.

"baiklah sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tau kau lelah sekarang. Aku pergi" kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dikamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pov..

Ckkk..

Sial..

Angin yang berhembus perlahan di kegelapan malam ini tak juga bisa menghilangkan kekesalanku aKibat kejadian tadi, seandainya. Seandainya saja tou-sama tak membatasi kekuatanku aku pasti sudah bisa menghancurkan Hinata.

Siapa Hinata sebenarnya, aku tak habis pikir ternyata dibalik sikap manisnya ia menyembunyikan kekuatanya. Bahkan bila ia Penyihir atau Werewolft kelas menengah sekalipun tak akan mudah mengalahkan Sasori.

Tunggu! Kekuatan yang Hinata pakai tadi bukanya Blood Leaden? Berarti ia adalah kaum Vampir. Kupikir bangsa Vampir sudah lama musnah sejak tragedi perang antara Iblis dan Vampir beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ternyata kalian masih ada dimuka bumi ini.

Bagus.. sekarang aku akan mencari banyak informasi mengenai kaum Vampir sebelum aku di angkat menjadi Lord Devil, setelah itu akan kuhancurkan kau Hinata dan kaummu juga. Akan ku buat kau bersujud padaku tunggu saja Hinata.

"mulutmu semakin lebar saat kau tersenyum tuan."

Ckk sial, sebuah suara yang tak asing mengagetkanku, dan aku menoleh pada sumber suara itu berasal.

"sejak kapan kau disini Garaa?" kataku kesal.

"sejak tadi, kubiarkan kau menikmati lamunanmu sampai kau tersenyum lebar seperti tadi, kupikir kau sudah gila tersenyum seorang diri seperti itu, makanya aku membatu menyadarkanmu." Kata Garaa dengan wajah tak berdosa, membuatku ingin mencakar wajahnya.

"jaga bicaramu, kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa _baka_?" kataku tajam.

"hn.. _gomen_ tuan aku tak bermaksud." Kata Garaa dengan ekspresi datar tak menampakkan raut muka menyesal.

Andai saja jika kau bukan sahabatku sekaligus tangan kananku mungkin saja kau sudah mati jika berbicara seperti itu padaku.

"ckk.. terserah ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyaku.

"LordDevil memintaku untuk membawamu kembali ke kastil tuan." Kata Garaa.

"apa ini karena Sasori?"

Kulihat Garaa menggeleng pertanda ia tidak tau.

"baiklah ayo pergi, lagipula aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu." Kataku kemudian melesat pergi di ikuti oleh Garaa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Normal pov..

Pagi itu Hinata merasakan firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi, tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Apakah itu berhubungan dengan Naruto atau tidak yang jelas Hinata khawatir.

Saat keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah, Hinata melihat disana ada sasuke dan Anko yang sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade. Anko terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang, sontak saja ia berdiri kemudian membungkuk hormat memberi salam diikuto oleh sasuke.

"Hinata _-sama_ ternyata anda masih hidup." Kata Anko senang.

Hinata berjalan mendekat.

"angkat kepalamu Anko _-san_ , apa yang sedang terjadi?" kata Hinata to the point.

"Lord Werewolft mengamuk di kastil kemarin, ia mendatangi Neji _-sama_ dengan murka. Lord Werewolft meminta Neji _-sama_ untuk menyerahkan kaum kita yang membunuh Werewolft. Neji _-sama_ telah menjelaskan bahwa tak ada kaum Vampir yang keluar Konoha kemari malam tapi Lord Werewolft tak percaya. Ia mengatakan jika malam ini tak ada penyerahan maka Lord Werewolft menyatakan perang dengan kaum Vampir, tak akan ada lagi perdamaian." Tsunade angkat bicara menyampaikan berita.

Mendengar cerita itu Hinata terkejut, sudah ia duga akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Sekarang mau tidak mau Hinata harus kembali ke Konoha membereskan kekacauan, Neji saja tak cukup untuk membereskannya.

Bukannya Hinata tak mengakui kemampuan Neji, tapi Hinata khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Neji. Hinata yakin Neji akan turun tangan sendiri dan tak akan membiarkan bawahannya melawan Lord Werewolft jika terjadi perang.

"baiklah, Anko _-san_ antar aku kembali ke Konoha sekarang." Titah Hinata.

"tapi, nona anda baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang" protes Tsunade.

"aku tak apa, jangan pedulikan aku. Sasuke tetap disini dan jagalah Sakura, Tsunade pergilah ke sekolah, aku yakin akan ada bangsa Iblis tak akan tinggal diam jika mereka tau kita dalam keadaan bahaya." Kata Hinata sambil melihat Tsunade dan sasuke bergantian.

Tunggu Iblis ya? Sekarang Hinata mulai tau sipa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Sasuke dan Tsunade hanya bisa menurut oleh apa yang dikatakan Hinata, tak berani menolak apa lagi melanggar.

"kita ke Konoha sekarang." Perintah Hinata pada Anko.

"daulat, Hinata _-sama_." Kata Anko

Mereka berdua kemudian bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata telah sampai ke kastil tempat tinggalnya saat ia kecil dulu. Menatap bangunan itu sebentar kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti Anko dibelakangnya. Suara sepatu milik Hinata menggema di lorong, saat Hinata sampai didepan pintu kayu besar Hinata berhenti sejenak.

Kaki kana Hinata melangkah maju, otomatis pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan sepatu Hinata yang semula memakai sepatu kets berganti dengan sepatu higheels berwana hitam begitupun bajunya yang tadinya memakai gaun putih pendek selutut berubah menjadi gaun berwarna hitam selutut dan jubah hitam panjang hingga mencapai mata kaki.

Saat pintu terbuka dan mendengar suara langkah kaki otomatis semua yang berada di ruang Lord menoleh pada pintu. Mengetahui siapa yang masuk mereka semua terkejut sontak mereka semua berlutut.

Neji yang sedang duduk di singasana turun kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan samapi didepan Neji kemudian berhenti.

"kalian semua berdirilah." Perintah Hinata.

"Hinata _-sama_ , kemana saja anda selama ini. kami semua mencari anda?"

"pertemukan aku dengan Lord Werewolft sekarang." titah Hinata mengabaikan basa-basi Neji.

"sudah saatnya aku mengambil alih kerajaan Vampir, _gomen_ selama ini aku telah banyak membuatmu repot _nii-san_." Kata Hinata sambil melangakah menuju singasananya kemudian duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"ya Hinata _-sama_ sudah saatnya anda mengambil alih kerajaan Vampir, akan saya panggil Lord Werewolft kemari." Kata Neji sambil membungkuk hormat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi inuzuka _-san_ , atas dasar apa kau menuduh kaumku yang melakukan pembunuhan?" tanya Hinata saat Kiba sudah berada di kastilnya.

Kiba menatap Hinata jengah, setelah sekian lama Hinata sama sekali tak berubah, tetap cantik seperti dulu. Seperti pertama kali saat Kiba jatuh cinta dengannya.

"pihh.. hyuga, kau masih saja sombong bahkan setelah kau tidur cukup lama. Kupikir kau telah mati dengan mengenaskan." Kata Kiba sinis.

Sontak saja para Vampir bangsawan yang ada disana mengeluarkan _Eternal Soul_ mereka untuk menyerang Kiba jika Kiba akan berkata kasar lagi pada Hinata.

"inuzuka _-san_ , bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?" tanya Hinata kalem sambil tesenyum.

"apa maumu?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"beri aku sedikit waktu, akan kutemuka siapa yang membunuh kaummu. Jika kaumku yang melakukan aku bersedia kau bunuh menggantikan kaumku itu, tapi jika bukan kaumku yang melakukannya~" kata Hinata memberi jeda pada perkataanya.

Hinatapun turun dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian mendongak menatap Kiba.

"kau harus bersujud di kakiku." Kata Hinata menantang Kiba.

Tbc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **_(^_^)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuu...**

 **Author balik lagi nihh**

 **Makasih buat yang ngeReview sm nge jadiin Fav thankyuuu *muach***

 **Maafkan jika author banyak kesalahan saat mengetik**

 **Author mau tanya nih**

 **Bagian mana yang kalian suka?**

 **Okeee segitu aja.. thankyu**

 **See you next chap**


End file.
